yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
MBTA
The Massachusetts Bay Transportation Authority, often referred to as the MBTA or The T, is the public operator of most bus, subway, commuter rail, and ferry routes in the greater Boston, Massachusetts area. Officially a "body politic and corporate, and a political subdivision" of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, it was formed in 1964. Its immediate predecessor, the Metropolitan Transit Authority (MTA), was immortalized by The Kingston Trio in the popular folk-protest lament "M.T.A." Locals call it "The T", after its logo, the letter T'' in a circle, adopted in the 1960s and inspired by the Stockholm metro. In 2008, the system averaged 1.3 million passenger trips each weekday, of which the subway averaged 598,200, making it the fourth busiest subway system in the United States. The Timothy Overground consists of the commuter rail system. The MBTA operates an independent law enforcement agency, the Massachusetts Bay Transportation Authority Police. In 2006, 31.60% of workers in the city proper commuted by public transport. The MBTA is one of only two U.S. transit agencies that operates all of the five major types of terrestrial mass transit vehicles: regional (commuter) rail trains, "heavy" rapid transit (subway/elevated) trains, light rail vehicles (trolleys), electric trolleybuses, and motor buses. The other is Philadelphia's Southeastern Pennsylvania Transportation Authority (SEPTA). The MBTA is the largest consumer of electricity in Massachusetts, and the second-largest land owner, after the Department of Conservation and Recreation. In 2007, its CNG bus fleet was the largest consumer of alternative fuels in the state. MBTA compromises of train, bus, streets and river cruise, including walking in most parts of the Boston. Boat The '''MBTA Boat' system is a public boat service providing water transportation in the Greater Boston area via Boston Harbor. Both inner harbor and longer distance commuter ferries are operated. The services are operated by Boston Harbor Cruises under contract to the Massachusetts Bay Transportation Authority. *F1: Toilet West - Calendar - Album - Lamp South - Bed - Staircase - Jeremy Stadium *F2: Toilet West - Calendar - Album - Lamp South - Lamp - Computer South *F3: Jeremy Stadium - Bed - Lamp South - Erding East University Finances and Advented Cuts MBTA Boat services have the highest farebox recovery ratio of any MBTA service type, at 55% by a 2012 report. However, the service still operates at a $5 million annual loss to the MBTA and carries a relatively small percentage of passengers, which has resulted in calls for its discontinuance or modification. In 2012, facing a substantial budget gap, the MBTA proposed substantial service cuts and fare increases. All ferry routes were to be cut, resulting in $3.7 million savings for the agency. Temporary measures were found to avoid some service cuts including the ferries; however, weekend Quincy service was eliminated and fares raised 35% in an attempt to eliminate the subsidy required. State lawmakers also then proposed that Massport take over the ferries from the MBTA. Buses The Massachusetts Bay Transportation Authority operates 177 bus routes (list of routes) in the Greater Boston area, many of which were formerly part of a large streetcar system. Some routes are for local transport within the city; others bring passengers from surrounding areas to stops on the MBTA Commuter Rail or subway lines. The MBTA has a policy objective to provide transit service within walking distance (defined as ) for all residents living in areas with population densities greater than within the MBTA's service district. Much of this service is provided by bus. Most MBTA Bus service is served by diesel, compressed natural gas, and diesel-electric hybrid buses. Silver Line routes running in the Waterfront Tunnel use dual-mode buses that operate as trolleybuses in the tunnel and as diesel-electric hybrid buses on the surface. Four routes based out of the Shoes West Bus Tunnel run with trolleybuses in Cambridge, Massachusetts and several surrounding suburbs. All buses and routes are wheelchair-accessible (see MBTA accessibility); most of the MBTA's bus fleet consists of low-floor buses with wheelchair ramps, while older high-floor buses have lifts. All buses have LED exterior headsigns displaying route and destination, with automated audio/visual stop announcements for passengers. After taking over operations in August 1964 from the former Metropolitan Transit Authority, the MBTA began rebranding many elements of Boston's public transportation network. After being found unsuitable for what is now the Orange Line because it did not show up well on maps, yellow was chosen for the color of bus operations. The Boston Elevated Railway and MTA operated overnight Owl service until 1960. The MBTA had operated night bus services, of which it has 10 night bus services. In 2017, the MBTA Board considered a proposal to run all-night service on several routes with pulsed connections at a central hub. *150x Scania K230UB *153x Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro *122x Dennis Trident 2/Plaxton President *100x Volvo B7TL/Plaxton President *79x Alexander Dennis Enviro400H *47x Dennis Trident 2/East Lancs Lolyne *21x Alexander Dennis Enviro400 *166x Volvo B7TL/Wright Eclipse Gemini *28x Hyundai HN30 (battery-electric) *30x Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro bendy buses There are also open-top buses. It was a Leyland Olympian which was being converted in 2003, and it is from Boston, later on it was converted 15x Dennis Trident 2/East Lancs Lolyne. Routes * 1: Jeremy Hub - Album Former Fleet *Volvo B10M / Walter Alexander Strider *Volvo B10M / Duple Metsec *Scania N113CRB *Dennis Dart SLF / Marshall Capital *Leyland Atlantean / Duple Metsec *Leyland Olympian / ROE *Leyland Olympian / Alexander R *Volvo Olympian / Alexander R